Ataduras del Destino
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Nuevo historia, nuevos amores, nuevos personajes, nuevo comienzo....[Capitulo 2 Listo]
1. El Despertar

_**Ataduras del Destino**_

_**Resumen: **__Parecía un día común y corriente, Daisuke caminaba de regreso a la casa después de un día de escuela, Riku va a visitarlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sellaron todas las obras de los Hikaris, pero en el cielo los planetas se alinea liberando energías, las cualas hacen que el legendario ladrón fantasma regrese a la vida, salio del cuerpo de Daisuke como una esfera de energía negra, la cual se transforma en Dark Mousy, mientras lo mismo ocurre con Satoshi, liberando así a Krad, este después de ser liberado, vuela al castillo prohibido en una zona escondida de Japón, una vez ahí, entra para buscar las cartas malditas, rompe el sello para libertarlas, pero con lo que no contaba es que una vez roto el sello estas escapan esparciéndose por todo Japón y liberando así a la guardiana sagrada de esas cartas a Midori Midnight._

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades_

_**Genero: **__Drama, Aventuras, Humor, Romance._

_**Parejas: **__DarkxOC (Midori) __**(Pareja principal)**__, DaisukexRiku, SatoshixRisa_

_**Personajes: **__Dark Mousy, Daisuke Niwa, Krad, Riku Harada y Risa Harada, Satoshi Hiwatari._

_**Personajes OC: **__Midori Midght, Hikari y Yami Mousy_

_Capitulo "1"_

_El Despertar_

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__En un día aparentemente normal, Daisuke vuelve de la escuela a su casa para prepararse para la visita de Risa pero en el espacio, mientras todos esta teniendo un día normal, los planetas se alinea lo que permite el regreso y liberación con cuerpo propio del famoso ladrón fantasma pero a la vez de su Némesis. El ángel maligno de alas blancas en vez de ir a buscar a su enemigo, va a un lugar prohibido donde libera las cartas malditas y con ello despierta a la Guardiana que debe recolectarlas para así sellarlas de nuevo._

Era un nuevo día, Daisuke se levanto temprano para ir a su escuela, ya había pasado un desde que se sello la ultima obra de los Hikaris y por ultimo logro el amor de Riku Harada, su novia, por esa razón Dark había desaparecido de sus vidas, como era de costumbre auque el joven Niwa extrañara a su amigo debía seguir con su vida, como era todos los días, siempre en la entrada se encontraba con Riku, Risa y Satoshi, los dos últimos ya era novios, lo cual lo había sorprendido demasiando, hacia le hacia bromas a Risa preguntándole: ¿Si ya le había pasado la darkquitis aguda?. Como respuesta la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada, tiempo después de es suceso los cuatro habían pasado al siguiente curso, siendo un año mayor que antes y un año mas maduros, todos pensaba que Risa no iba a madura pero esta los dejo sorprendidos a comportarse de una forma muy madura, entraron a clases, todo paresia estar tranquilo, cuando finalizaron decidieron reunirse a casa de Daisuke, quien acepto gustoso pasar el día con sus amigos, así lo hicieron, una vez en casa Daisuke preparo bocadillos para su novia y sus dos amigos, se la pasaron muy bien, comentando cosas del año pasado y las aventuras que vivieron, claro que a Satoshi no le gustaba recordar eso ya que aquel año fue el peor en su vida por culpa de Krad, a quien nunca perdonaría pero eso ya estaba en el pasado y ahora hay que vivir el presente, mientras en el espacio, un espectáculo poco apreciando se estaba formando, los planetas se estaba alineado lo que daba por resultado que extrañas energías se liberen, dos rayos de energía mística sale disparados desde el espacio, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Daisuke y los demás, los rayos que caían tenia color de negro y blanco, cada uno caía con una gran velocidad, atravesaron el cielo, las nubes, para ultimo atravesar el techo de la casa Niwa, impactado en Daisuke y Satoshi, quienes fueron rodeados por una aura mística, las novias de cada uno se levantaron alarmadas mirando lo que pasa, del pecho de cada uno emerge unas esferas, la da Daisuke es negra mientras la de Satoshi es blanca, la esfera de Satoshi sale volando por la ventana en su huida se trasforma en un apuesto joven de cabello rubio y ojos dorados de elegantes ropas y alas blancas, la esfera que sale de Daisuke se convierte en un joven de cabello largo color morado oscuro y ojos del mismo color, en su espalda había dos alas negras, tenia puesto un sobre todo negro y ropas del mismo color, guates de color negro. Todos los presentes que estaba en ese momento se quedaron sorprendidos a ver que él que estaba enfrente de ello era nada mas y nada menos que Dark Mousy, el legendario ladrón fantasmas, ese rayo de luz lo había liberado del cuerpo de Daisuke, lo que quería decir que la esfera blanca era Krad, el joven ladrón fantasmas permanecía con los ojos cerrados para así abrirlos suavemente y ver a todos los presentes, se sorprende a ver a Daisuke frente a él, lo que le dio a entender que no estaba ya compartiendo cuerpo, eso le hizo sentirse feliz, pero pronto se da cuenta de que si ya no esta en el cuerpo de Niwa, Krad también debía ser libre, ve para todos lados para saber si se encontraba, Daisuke se acerca a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes Dark-. Le dice tranquilamente Daisuke.-Krad, no esta aquí-.

-Pero-. Dark voltea a ver a su amigo.- ¿También él fue liberarlo?-.

-Eso me temo-. Dice Satoshi quien estaba siendo ayuda por Risa a levantarse ya que antes de que Krad se fuera le había quitado algo de energías.

-Eso no se oye bien-. Dark mira por la ventana.-Me pregunto-. Suspira levemente.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-.

Mientras Krad volaba a toda velocidad a la zona más oscura de Tokio, pasando por un extraño bosque, llego a un castillo el cual se encontraba en penumbras, entra volando por la ventana para así llegar a la torre principal donde se dice que el libro del destino se encontraba, el cual contiene las cartas malditas, las que tiene un gran fuerza, él quería sacarle el provecho a ese poder, usándolas para destruir a Dark, entro por la ventana que había en esa torre, una vez que estaba dentro, camino por el pasillo oscuro, llegando a una puerta la cual estaba sellada, usado sus poderes rompe el sello, entra a la habitación y en altar en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba un libro, ese libro se llama "Cadenas del Destino", en la portada del libro, tenia una figura de una ángel sujetada por cadenas, Krad ve esa figura pero no hace caso, toma el libro, usado los poderes que tiene, rompe el sello, una ventisca asota la ventana y después la puerta, llevándose las cartas con ella, el ángel blanco a ver eso, sale tras ellas, no perdería esa oportunidad por nada, al salir deja caer el libro, el cual hace un sonido seco cuando toca el suelo, en ese momento la figura del ángel atado comenzó a brillar, saliendo como una figura mitida y traslucida de una joven chica algo alta, de cuerpo esbelto y aparecía angelical piel suave y delicada, es de tes pálida, su cabello largo castaño, sus ojos café oscuro, tiene una mirada tierna pero llena de nostalgia, ella estaba flotando en el aire, rodeada de una aura blaqusina, mira la puerta abierta y después el libro y se da cuenta de que las cartas habías sido liberarla, de su espalda sale dos hermosas alas de color rojo con blanco, las agita y sale volando del castillo, una vez hecho eso, se ubica haría del castillo, cierra los ojos para tratar de hallar las cartas malitas pero no siente nada, lo que quiere decir que esas cartas se había alejado mucho o había ocultado su precedía para que ella no las encuentre y las vuelva a sellar. La joven baja la mirada y decide descender a las afueras del castillo, una vez hecho eso, cierra los ojos y sus alas brillas desapareciendo, dejando rastros de plumas negras y rojas en el lugar, una vez hecho eso, otra aura la rodea y sus ropas cambian a unas mas normales, una vez hecho eso sale de los arbustos para así caminar a la ciudad, al llegar a las calles miraba para todos lados, atenta de que las precedía del lugar por si una carta maldita se rebelaba, ya era de noche, caminaba sola por las calles cuando choca con alguien. Ante el choque ambos cae al suelo, ella rápidamente se levanta y ofrece la mano a chico con el que choco para así ayudarle a parecer.

-Lo siento mucho-. Se disculpa ella por haberlo tirado.-No me fije donde iba-. Dice algo apenada.

-No tienes por que preocuparte-. Dice de forma tranquila.-Yo también iba distraído-. Responde un chico pelirrojo.

-Aun así-. Baja la cabeza de forma educada.-Mil disculpas-. Lo dice de una forma sutil y educada.-Ahora debo irme-. Dicho eso le sonríe a aquel chico de una forma encantadora y se retira.

-Adiós-. Dice el chico despidiéndola con la mano.

Después de que esa chica se fue, una chica de la misma edad que aquel chico se acerca a él, tenia el cabello corto y ojos cafés claros, nota algo raro en su novio, ya que solo miraba por donde se había ido aquella jovencita, Riku extrañada le pone la mano enfrente y lo llama para saber si todo esta bien.

-Daisuke-. Le llama suavemente.- ¿Estas bien?-.

-Si-. Responde Daisuke mirando a la chica.-Estoy bien Riku-. Le sonríe y la toma de la mano.-"Me pregunto"-. Piensa.-"¿Quién será esa chica y por que sentí esta sensación?"-. Lleva la mirada a donde aquella chica se había ido.-"Siento, que esta no será la única vez que ella aparezca"-. Piensa y se va junto con Riku a la casa donde los demás junto a Dark, los esperaban.

Mientras tanto en la casa Niwa, Dark siente la presencia de las cartas malditas, aunque no eran creaciones de los Hikaris, tenían mucho poderes malignos quienes amenazaba por destruir la Tierra, al sentir eso, camina hasta la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno, las estrellas brillaba de forma intensa, al bajar la mirada para ver lo que esta afuera de la casa, se percata de una bella chica quien se encontraba mirando a la casa de los Niwa, esa chica tenia muchos aires de nostalgia que hasta se miraba en sus hermosos ojos cafés claros, afuera comenzó a soplar un viejo y este mismo movía el cabello castaño de la chica que al recorre toda la casa Niwa con la mirada, al llegar a la ventana donde se encontraba Dark, se le queda mirando, en los labios de la joven se dibuja una sonrisa, levanta la mano para así saludarle, una vez hecho eso ella voltea a ver aun lado y se gira para así irse de aquel lugar, el ángel negro, se queda extrañado ya que no había visto antes a esa chica aparte le parecía de lo mas extraña, ya que pudo sentir una extraña aura que la rodeaba. Dark se aparta de la ventana y camina dentro de la casa, hasta un sillón donde se sienta, quedando pensativo en aquella chica que acaba de ver, esa chica no era una persona normal, cierra los ojos y se recarga cuando en eso oye que la puerta se abre y entra Daisuke y Riku que había regresado de las compras, aunque Riku no era aun de la familia Niwa, le gustaba mucho estar con tu novio Daisuke, el pelirrojo nota la seriedad de Dark y se sienta frente a él.

-¿Paso algo?-. Pregunta Daisuke mirando fijamente a Dark.

-Nada a pasado-. Responde Dark sin mira a su amigo.

-Pues no te creo-. Daisuke se cruza de brazos.-Vivimos compartiendo en mismo cuerpo mucho tiempo y te conozco muy bien-.

Dark mira a Daisuke, sonríen levemente, en verdad el pelirrojo había cambiando, ya que se notaba que había madurado, aun recordaba cuando Daisuke era un chico despistado y bastante tímido, Dark se levanta y se va a la habitación que le habían dado para que así se sintiera cómodo en la casa, una vez que entra a su se recuesta en la cama, mirando en el techo pensado en aquella chica, en ella sentía una aura misteriosa, cosa que antes no había sentido, todo indicaba que esa chica no era humana, Dark cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-. Se pregunta así mismo.- ¿Por qué tiene esa aura misteriosa?-. Se relaja y sin querer se queda dormido.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio, aquella joven parada arriba de la torre de Tokio, miraba toda la ciudad, cierra los ojos esperando encontrar las presencias de las cartas malditas como aun no se manifestase, decide vigilar de cerca la ciudad, estando alerta ante cualquier posible ataque, por lo cual, levanta su mano derecha de la cual sale una esfera de luz y un lugar que ella misma había elegido aparece una casa, la cual será su casa mientras esta en aquella misión de encontrar y sellar las cartas malditas, nuevamente hace aparecer sus alas y levanta vuelo rumbo a donde seria su hogar.

-Debo mantener la paz-. Susurra.-O si no muchos sufrirá-. Cierra los ojos recordando el día que perdió a alguien que le importaba a manos de esas cartas.-No dejare que nadie mas sufra-. Dicho eso desaparece en la oscuridad le la noche.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Hola que les pareció este nuevo fic, espero que les guste, si no les gusta pueden mandarme sus amenizas de muerte, también acepto criticas, sugerencias y jitomatazos, jejeje, nos leemos hasta el capitulo que viene, se cuidan mucho, Adiós.**_


	2. La Nueva Estudiante

_Capitulo "2"_

_La Nueva Estudiante_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **__Al parecer después de las extrañas precedía de ayer, la tranquilidad vuelve a todos, todo iba bien, cuando de pronto, en la escuela de Daisuke y compañía, se anuncia el trasplante de una nueva alumna al instituto, para sorpresa del Daisuke esa chica resulta ser la misma joven con la que tropezó en la noche, ella se presenta ante la clase y poco después hace amistad con las gemelas Harada, quienes les comentan de la reunió que tenia con Daisuke y Satoshi en la casa Niwa, ellas deciden invitarla solo por ser la nueva y ella acepta la invitación, ahora el grupo de cinco se dirige a la casa de Daisuke, el pelirrojo ruega de que ella no se tope con Dark pero para su mala suerte, él es la primera persona con la que ella se topa, se presenta y todo paresia estar bien pero en ese momento se siente una presencia siniestra, Midori, que es como se llama la chica, alarmada dice que es hora de irse, dejado a los presentes confundidos, pero dejando muy interesando a Dark, ya que tenia mucho que no había conocido a una chica tan inocente y noble como Midori._

Ya era de día, Daisuke se despierta y se arregla para ir a la escuela, una vez listo bajas las escaleras rumbo a la cocina donde toda la familia y Dark lo esperaba, tan pronto llego comenzaron a desayunar. Una vez que Daisuke termino, se despide de todos y se retira a la escuela, corre por las calles para llegar a tiempo, una vez que llego a la entrada de la escuela, se encuentra con Riku, corre hasta ella, la saluda y se toman de las manos para así entrar a la escuela, dentro los esperaban Risa junto a Satoshi, quienes también estaba tomados de las manos.

-Por poco se te hace tarde, Daisuke-. Dice Satoshi mirando a su amigo.

-Ni que lo digas-. Suspira el pelirrojo.-Me dormí tarde por quédense en algo de anoche-. Susurra bajando la mirada.

-¿Sobre la extraña chica?-. Satoshi se acerca a Daisuke.

-No se por que-. Mira a su amigo.-Pero ciento que esa no será la última vez que la encontremos-.

Las hermanas Harada a ver a sus novios hablar de otra chica, se ponen celosas, tomándolos del brazo, los jalan a dentro.

-Ya esta por comenzar las clases-. Dicen as dos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que los chicos se retiran dentro de las auras, una joven de cabello largo, lacio y castaño, ojos cafés claro, piel blanca y que vestía el mismo uniforme que las chicas del colegio, llega a lugar, se detiene un poco y mira el edificio, suspira y camina para así, ingresar a al colegio. Mientras en el salón de Daisuke y compañía, todos estaban platicando mientras esperaba, cuando de pronto se oye el rechinar de la puerta del salón, todos rápidamente fueron a sus lugares, la profesora entra y atrás de ella entra la chica que había llegado a la escuela, eso sorprenden mucho a Satoshi y Daisuke, pudieron sentir la misma energía extraña que rodeaba a la chica, de tanto que pasaron tiempo compartiendo cuerpo con Dark y Krad, aprendieron a sentir precedías que parecía fuera de lo común. Pronto fueron traídos a la realidad por la profesora.

-Chicos-. Llama a todos los de la clase.- Les quiero presentar a una nueva compañera-. Dirige su mirada a la chica de cabello castaño claro.

La joven sonríe tiernamente, se presenta mientras la profesora escribe el nombre de la chica en la pizarra.

-Mi nombre es Midori Midnight-. Sonríe a todos los de la clase, por ser tan bonita muchos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Daisuke y Satoshi quienes ya tenias de novias a las hermanas Harada.

-Señorita Midnight-. Le llama la maestra.-Usted se sentara atrás de las hermanas Harada, ese lugar esta desocupado-. Señala atrás de las gemelas.

-Si-. Midori se retira a su lugar, camina hasta llegar a donde le indico la maestra se sienta tras las gemelas.-Hola-. Las saluda.

-Hola-. Responde ambas chicas.-Bienvenida a nuestro salón-.

-Gracias por la bienvenida-. Sonríe.-Espero que seamos amigas-. Dice Midori con una sonrisa para ambas gemelas.

-Lo mismo digo-. Responde Risa.

-Si gustas puedes acompañarnos a comer, en el receso-. Dice Riku con una sonrisa a Midori.

-Muchas gracias-. Responde Midori felizmente.

Ya en el receso, las tres chicas se reunieron para hablar un poco, Risa siempre hablaba de Satoshi, mientras Riku, le decía que no hablara de su novio frente a Midori, por que si no la haría sentir menos, ya que ella no tenia novia, de ojos cafés, solo sonríe y les decía que no tenia problemas, que podrían hablar de sus novios por que ella no se sentiría menos, también, les dijo que ella no le gustaba tener novio, ya que no había conocido al chico indicado.

-Ya veo-. Dice Risa mientras probaba la comida que le había hecho su amado Satoshi.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mi Satoshi, cocina como si fuera un ángel, su comida es divina-. Dice Risa con mirada soñadora.

Riku mira a su hermana y suspira un poco.-Sigues igual de soñadora-. Sonríe a ver a su hermana.-Por cierto-. Mira a Midori ¿Cómo es el chico de tus sueños?-.

Midori ante esa pregunta se sonroja demasiando.-Este…-. Mira a todos lados.-No sabría como decirlo-. Baja la mirada apenada.-Eh conocido muchos chicos pero ninguno me ha gustado-. Se pone a jugar con sus dedos.-A decir verdad, el chico de mi sueños debe ser un galán y muy caballeroso, todo un sueño, es lo único que les puedo decir-. Termina Midori roja como tomate.

Risa y Riku se miraron entre ellas y recordaron que tenían que encontrase saliendo con sus novios para ir a la casa de Niwa, para así estudiar para la próxima prueba que llevaran acabo, sabiendo que Midori es nueva, no sabia nada de la materias que llevaban, ni mucho menos de la prueba, así que tomaron una decían.

-Midnight-. Le llama Riku.-Saliendo de clases, Risa y yo iremos a casa de mi Daisuke para estudiar-. Sonríe.- ¿Te gustaría ir?-.

Midori se sorprende por la pregunta, ya que no esperaba conocer a amigos tan pronto, sonríe.-Claro que si-. Se levanta al escuchar que suena el timbre.-Será mejor que regresemos a clases-. Se va a su salón con sus nuevas amigas.

Una vez en clases, las hermanas harada le contaron a sus novios que habían invitado a Midori a la casa, eso los tomo por sorpresa y a las vez se preocuparon ya que esa chica aun tenia esa extra aura que la rodeaba.

-La verdad-. Suspira Daisuke.-No creo que sea lo correcto que ella venga-.

Riku al escuchar a Daiskue decir eso se molesta.-Perdóname, Daisuke pero yo la invite y no quiero que se sienta mal, solo por que tu no quieres que ella venga con nosotros-. Se cruza de brazos molesta.

Daisuke a ver a Riku molestarse, trata de compensarlo.-Esta bien, Riku, ella puede venir, ya que es tu invitada-. Suspira.-"Solo espero que no se tope con Dark"-. Piensa.

Satoshi nota los nervios en su amigo y le susurra.-Todo va estar bien-.

-Lo se-. Baja la mirada.-Me preocupa Dark-. Hace una mirada acusadora.

Ya por fin finalizaron las clases, todos se retira a sus casas, Midori espera a sus nuevas amiga en la entrada, quienes se reunirían con ella junto a los novios de estas, a los pocos minutos ellos aparece y todos se retira a la casa de Daisuke, quien esperaba que Dark no estuviera, caminaron largo rato, en el camino se compraron unos helados, una vez hecho eso, sigue el camino hasta la casa Niwa, una vez que llega, Daisuke solo rezaba que Midori no se topara con Dark, las chicas fueron las primeras en entrar, después los chicos, se quedaron en ponerse a estudiar, la mamá de Daisuke, Emiko, les trajo bocadillos, para que no se distrajeras, mientras estudiaban, todo iba tranquilo, parecía que no pasaría nada mal, cuando Midori, se levanta.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Le pregunta Riku a su nueva amiga.

-Debo ir-. Midori se sonroja.-

-¿A dónde?-. Pregunta Daisuke a ver ese rojo en las mejillas de la chica entiende todo.-Ahhh, ya se donde quieres ir-.

Risa de da cuenta lo que esta apunto de decir Daisuke, le da un codazo, sacándole aire al pobre.-Shhhh, solo diré donde ir-.

Daisuke sin aire.- ¿Cómo…quieres que…le diga…si me…sacaste…el….aire?-. Respira profundamente.-Es…-. Le da las indicaciones.- Te cuidado por favor-.

-Gracias, Daisuke-. Le sonríe Midori.-Pero…-. Le mira confundida.- ¿Por qué quieres que tenga cuidado?-. Lo mira fijamente.

Daisuke, no sabe que decir, ya no quiere decir la presencia de Dark, Midori lo ve sin entender pero al sentir las ganas de ir a ya saben donde, se va corriendo a donde le había indicado Daisuke, una vez que llega a la puerta entra y hace lo que las personas deben hacer, mientras un joven de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color, alto de aparecía de un joven de 17 o 18 años, caminaba cerca de ahí, mientras tanto, Midori quien ya había terminado, camina hasta la puerta, en ese momento Dark, pasaba frente a la puerta del baño, cuando de pronto esta se abre y de ella sale Midori.

-Uff-. Suspira.-Mucho mejor-. Dice mientras del baño.

La chica al salir completamente del tocador, se topa con un joven de caballo morado y ojos del mismo color, ella se quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ante esto ella se sonroja, alejándose completamente apenada de él.

-Lo siento-. Exclama completamente roja.-Perdón-. Baja la mirada.

-No te preocupes-. Responde aquel joven con un tono seductor.- ¿Cómo te llamas linda?-.

Midori mira a Dark confundida pero a verlo a los ojos esa confusión desaparece.-Me llamo Midori Midnight-. Baja la mirada apenada.

-Mucho gusto-. Dice de una forma galante.-Mi nombre es Dark Mousy-. Le toma la mano y se la besa.

-Gracias-. Se sonroja a ver a Dark, besarle la mano.-Lo mismo digo-. Sonríe.-Ahora me iré a estudiar con los demás-. Dicho eso se aleja.

-Vaya-. Susurra Dark a verla alejarse sonríe de forma picara.-Así que ella debe ser la chica nueva de la que se rumoraba, hace una semana-.

**Flash Back**

Hace unas horas, en la tarde de la noche Saehara, llamo a la casa de Niwa, para decirle a Daisuke sobre algo que había descubierto, que el día de mañana, habría una nueva compañera de clases, esos dos estuvieron hablado de eso, hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, Daisuke se fue junto con Riku a la escuela, platicando de eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban estudiados, todo estaba muy tranquilo, Dark se acerca a ellos, Daisuke a verlo se pone pálido y se levanta.

-Dark-. Susurra al acercarse a su amigo.-Tengo visitas-. Dice en tono de preocupación.

-Lastima-. Responde el ladrón fantasmas.-Si es por Midori, ya es tarde por que ella ya me vio-. Responde mientras se acercaba al grupo de estudio.

Daisuke ante esa respuesta se quedo en shock, después se repuso y camina hasta su amigo.-Dark, compórtate, nada de seducirla-. Dice el pelirrojo y se sienta junto a Riku para así seguir estudiando.

Dark mira de forma asesina al pelirrojo.-No me das órdenes-. Susurra por que era una hermosa tarde y no tenia humor de pelear con Daisuke, mira nuevamente a Mirori, acercándose a ella.-Hola bella dama-. Saluda a la castaña con un tono caballeroso.-Es un placer tener a la flor más hermosa del rosas en esta humilde casa-.

Midori al escuchar esas palabras se sonroja.-Muchas gracias por sus palabras-. Dice visiblemente sonrojada.

-"Ese Dark, nunca cambia"-. Piensas las hermanas Harada.

Después de lo que paso, todo quedo en calma pero en alguna parte de Tokio, una extraña presencia comienza a manifestarse, una carta maldita se estaba rebelando, esa energía llega hasta Midori, quien a sentirla, se levanta rápidamente, toma sus cosas y corre hasta la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho pero ya debo irme-. Sonríe.-Señora Niwa, gracias por sus anteciones-. Dicho eso sale de la casa corriendo.

Emiko al escuchar la palabra "señora" se levanta y grita.- ¡No me llames señora!-. Pero ya es tarde debido a que la chica se había ido.

Por otro lado, Midori corría a donde había sentido esa presencia, pronto un aura azulada la rodea, pronto sus ropas cambia a unas mas místicas, de su espalda sale dos destellos los cuales se convierten en alas negro con rojo, su mirada se vulva mas astuta, una vez que termina esa transformación, levanta el vuelo y se dirige a aquel lugar.

Mientras en la casa Niwa.

Todos no sabían en por que de ese comportamiento, pero lo poco que Dark la conocí, le había parecido una chica inocente y noble y eso le había gustado pero claro debía conocerla un poco mas, la simple idea de pasar tiempo con Midori para conocerla, hizo que en los labios del ladrón fantasma se dibujara una sonrisa, mientras que el resto de la familia no sabia en por que ella se comporto de esa forma tan "rara".

Continuara…

_**Notas del la Autora: Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, ya les hago entrega de este capitulo, espero que les guste , cualquier felicitación, amenaza, jitomatazo, son bien recibidos, gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer mi fic, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
